


Happiness is overrated. (sander sides angst one-shots)

by cheeto_twat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Human AU, Hurt No Comfort, Self Harm, Suicide, T R I G G E R S, Triggers, all of its basically angst, no happy ending, oneshot angst, oneshots, sad af, side au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeto_twat/pseuds/cheeto_twat
Summary: a bunch of angsty, no happy ending, and sad as fuck one-shots about the sides and things all of them are going threw-!….yea, I'm not the happiest camper either-different au's for each one, none relate too each other. no im not gonna finish it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. ..$uicide..

(does anyone else eat cinnamon rolls in a circle-? no, okay sorry-)

* * *

_Patton's POV_

I look down onto the streets of New York, knowing the sidewalks only a few seconds away. i look back up to see Remus pulling away a Upset J-janus-? wait, why is he there-? he is suppose to be- oh god, why am i falling!? i dont wanna die anymore! i start screaming and crying, not wanting to leave yet, not yet. 

_a few hours before 3rd person POV_

Patton happily walks down stairs into the living room in his cat hoodie and some white sweat pants. He stops at the end of the stairs, seeing everyone on the couch staring at him, all with blank and annoyed looks. "uh, hey guys-?" he waves at them awkwardly and smiles. Logan groans and looks at Roman "see what i mean-? he's just so annoying in the weirdest ways!" Roman nods and whispers something to Virgil Patton looks confused and asks "whats going on-? did something happen?" Virgil groans and glares at him "yeah, you're _face."_ he says, blantly. Patton gasps "Virgil, t-that was rude, you should be nicer-!" virgil stands up and walks towards patton, making patton go into a corner " _make me."_ patton almost says something now feeling, scared but, logan quickly interupts him " _Bet, you wont even do that with a half ass brain of yours huh?"_ patton shakes at the tones in their voices and Roman laughs " _aw, look at that, the 'dad' of the house cant even handle a insult"_ Virgil giggles " _more like, failure."_ " ** _good one Virgil"_** everyone verts they're eyes towards the voice and patton holds a breath "j-janus-?"

Janus moves virgil out of the way and leans to meet pattons face. patton feels a chill goes down his spine and Janus then slaps him. " ** _fucking pathetic."_** Janus says, his voice laced with venom. Patton holds his cheek, clenching the ground, feeling his eyes become watery, Janus laughs " ** _god, i cant believe Virgil left for this-! why on earth do you think i want to come here if you cant even stand up when people are talking to you!"_** Janus grabs his hair, kneeing down and forcing him to meet his gaze. He then stares at the now, sobbing and highly terrified patton, scoffing and throwing him back onto the grou-

Patton quicklys wakes up shaking and crying, remembering everything they all said, he huddles himself in his blanket, feeling his breath become short and the room starting to become fuzzy. He starts trying to scream but cant, he keeps on trying, feeling nothing come out of his mouth he begins crying even more. He couldnt take it any longer, he cant stand the nightmares, the words, and then facing them with a smile on his face, giggling and being a fucking idiot like he always is. He stands off of his bed, wobbling towards the door to his closet, grabbing a jacket and a pair of shoes. After he changes he opens his front door nd rushes to the stairs, walking towards the buildings roof.

_Patton's POV_

Patton feels the pressure starting to surround him as he goes closer and closer to the ground, he blocks out all the screaming and police sirens wailing, as he hits...

The End.

* * *

(sorry for it being so short-)


	2. The plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman ever since a few months ago has been acting way different and Virgil definitely notices so him, Janus, and Remus come up with a plan.
> 
> (!) Prinxiety btw (!)
> 
> (also undertones of angst this time. no bad or good happy ending cause i was lazy because I'm suppose to be on a call with my boyfriend instead of doing this shit-)

(this was originally suppose to be a story about Remus-)

* * *

_~3rd person POV~_

"Trust me V I'm good!" Roman smiles at Virgil and goes back to his work. "Then, take a break-! You've been working for days Ro!" Roman had been writing a script out for Patton, because he wanted 'Superhero Pets' to be a thing. So, as the writer in the house and the embodiment of creativity, Roman set off to work on Sunday. Its Friday. And he had been on and off the clock about this getting done, While so helping Thomas with ideas, helping find Remy for party's to attend, Then help Logan with practicing eMoTiOnS, and take time helping Virgil better himself and spend time with him, since he WAS his boyfriend after all. But, only times Virgil ever saw him now was, when he was helping someone, listening to him vent about his thoughts, or at that fucking desk! Too anybody else in the house they couldn't say he's been acting different either then the fact he's always 'using' the bathroom but, to Virgil so much was off about him recently, he just couldn't figure out why no matter how much he pushed or asked he always got "I'm okay-!" or "I'm good Vv" and Virgil plans to figure out why.

_~Time skip~_

Virgil decided that right after dinner he would head back to the dark side area down the really long hall-way because he knew as a fact he'd have a plan about Roman within minutes- or even seconds for all he knew...BOY was he wrong about that on this one. he's been sitting in Janus' room for 3 hours now sitting next to Remus and Janus on the floor in a triangle shape. it was as silent as if they all had ear plugs in or something. Virgil looks at Remus and decides to finally speak up "Come on-! You of all people should know what to do Rem! and you too Janus, you know everything about everyone in this place." Janus sighs and gives a glimpse at Remus as if they knew something _Virgil_ didn't. Remus nods and looks at Virgil "Look, we yes know a whole shit-ton about Roman of all in this place but, like we still don't-" Janus quickly interrupts Remus, Beaming "I know a plan."

_~ANOTHER Time Skip too the next day~_

The three decided to execute the plan today, and having to do that by giving Thomas many weird thoughts and a off day, which would lead him too call the three others and Virgil in the living-room and Janus would be hiding behind the couch ready to be 'summoned' by any lies formed during the conversation.

Once Patton, Logan, Roman, and Virgil were in the living room discussing things with Thomas, and the subject of "how is everyone" came up Virgil's and Janus' ears perked up listening to everything, no one seeming to lie until, Roman went. Roman originally seemed to be hiding something, because he acted the most off then anyone else but, they all had alibi's too why except him. Once Logan popped the question to Roman He froze up and looked panicked, quickly hiding it with a "well, nerd I've been okay actua-" _then, Janus popped up._

-End fuckers-

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Prinxiety isn't my few OTP's but, it is fun to write tbh. Have a story and want me to write it-? comment and/or message me your idea! also BTW, these are one-shots not a full ass story with prompts and shit-
> 
> -Your creator, Snek


	3. ...Insomnia isnt a side...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Remy comes home shit face and halfly drunk, Janus and Patton confront him and things go down hill.
> 
> (side AU)
> 
> (!) UNSYMPATHETIC PATTON (!)

_3rd Person POV_

Remy comes home at exactly 4: 52am halfly drunk and looking like he was crying and, if you looked close enough, he had three more friendship bracelets. Right when he walked through the front door he was met quickly with 3 exhausted people. Janus, Patton, and Thomas were all standing right in front of that door right when it was opened to the moment it was closed, by a very messy version of Remy during the day. If you asked anyone of the sides they all would say how they caught Remy partying but, none would ever say anything correlating from each other mostly because only Remy truly knows what he does at those party's and he planned keeping it that way until tonight happened. Roman would say Remy just drinks coffee and vape his mind out. Remus would say He swears he has seen Remy suck guys off for fun! Logan would say, he just becomes more powering and doesn't fuck around. Virgil would say he gets very very emotional and drinks till he's numb but, Patton and Janus would have nothing to say because they never caught him.

Patton gave Thomas a nod and all watched as a very tired Thomas went up the stairs and off to bed finally, while the 2 sober sides death stared Remy while he in all honesty felt like shit, and everything hurt but, he'd never tell anyone that in all honesty. Janus was the first to speak when they heard Thomas hit the bed and he. went. ape shit on him very quickly, dragging him down into the mindscape and in the dining room, where they all sat down and listened as Janus lectured him and Patton joined in, certainly not as happy as the others were too. "How could you do this, AGAIN! this is the 4th time this week Remy fucking sanders! I cannot believe yo-" Remy interrupts Janus with a groan and quickly emerges with his now raspy voice "i cant believe you didn't expect this too happen again, sorry but i like partying 'mom'" By the time he finished Janus was red in the face and Patton buts in before Janus could say anything "Why though rem? what did you even do at this party!" Janus nods at calms down, sighing. "he's right if you dont start talking your sleeping in my room until you learn not too do this to Thomas and us." Remy sighs and rubs his eyes "fine, well-"

_~flashback~_

_(just kidding, lmao skip to when he was finished-)_

(shit i have an hour to get this in Q-Q)

Remy sighs and finishes, looking at a dumb-founded and shocked (AF-) Janus. Janus begins slowly "s-so uhm, are y-you really-?" Remy closes his eyes and nods "so you really are a dark-side and not a neutral" Patton stares at Remy, surprised. "t-the reason I've never told Thomas i'-im you know, _insomnia_ is because-" "get out." Remy and Janus both stare at Patton. "Patton no he didn't mean to-" Patton stands up and slams down on the table "GET OUT-! YOU DONT BELONG HERE, YOUR NOT EVEN A REAL SIDE!" Remy tears up and starts shaking. "Patton sto-" "NO! HE ISNT A REAL SIDE AND HE HAS THE GUTS TO PLAY THE WOAH IS ME CARD ON US!? IF YOU AGREE WITH HIM THEN LEAVE TOO!" Remy stands up and sinks out, to his area of the mindscape. A lonely, dark, and empty room/place where he belongs.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO REWRITE THIS BECAUSE I LOST MY PROGRESSSSSS T`T  
> HHGGGGGGGEHHH-
> 
> -your SaD Creator, Snek

**Author's Note:**

> i hate happy endings-
> 
> -your creator, snek~


End file.
